


One Cup of Coffee

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: winniefrez11 asked: OOH! Panda shrine/ perryshmirtz polyamory au? (Like they all live in the same house and Heinz is dating perry AND Peter ;0c)





	One Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167393540490/ooh-panda-shrine-perryshmirtz-polyamory-au)

In most houses, the bathroom is where everyone rushes to beat the rest, eager to use the amenities before everyone else and beat the line of cranky, just rolled out of bed family members. 

In this house though, that place was the coffee pot. 

“I swear to God if there is not at least ONE CUP left by the time I get up there I’m divorcing all of you,” Miggs groaned as he entered the kitchen to see the three other members of his household huddled around the Godsend of liquid caffeine, waiting for the pot to fill with enough drippings to make a mug. 

“But you’re only married to  _Pe_ ter,” Heinz yawned, reaching up to pat the thick arm Peter had wrapped around Heinz’s waist, face buried in Heinz’s hunched upper back where he stood behind him. “Unless, like, you mean in a  _bib_ lical sense. Am I using that right?” Miggs just grunted in response, heartlessly elbowing his way through to the pot to make his own cup. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets!]


End file.
